The Eighth Millennium Item
by AutobotClearwater
Summary: Yami has been sent back and the world is at peace again everything can go back to the way it was before right. Wrong new evils arise and one of their own may betray them. sorry for crappy summary. Pairings YxYY MxM JxK and many others. TB and YB not pairg
1. New Beginnings In The Past And Present

All right people this is my first Yu-gi-oh story and third ongoing story so if you like it sorry if the updates don't come quick, college also plays a factor here. There will be some boy on boy action but it's not the main focus. Don't like don't read but if you complain about it, it will be treated as white noise. And for people who don't know Marik is the evil one and Malik is the good one. Also I haven't seen this show in forever so if I get any of the info wrong that I didn't purposely alter please forgive me. I think that's it, enjoy.

"_italics" _dreams, past, memories.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the oc's Yu-gi-oh is not mine.

Now on to the story.

_Chapter 1: New Beginnings In The Past And Present_

_She peeked out of the dilapidated building, scanning the area for anyone that might have seen her entering her sanctuary. After determining that the desert was clear of all life she turned back to her gust. _

_She found him while out searching for food, water, and healing plants. He was passed out next to a secluded oasis that she found. He was unconscious and terribly hurt when she found him half submerged in the clear water. Readjusting her bag she grabbed one of his arms and swung it over her shoulder and started the long trek home. Jazul and Maka would not be happy with her bring another stranger home as they had to move after sending the poor souls off, but she couldn't just leave someone in need, especially when they lived so far away from any civilization. She also doubted anyone would help her current find considering the fact that it was The Thief King Bakura that everyone through out Egypt was looking for. The Pharaoh had a nice reward out on his head for anyone who can bring him in alive. _

_Shaking her head she couldn't help think that her brother was quit foolish and was yet again glad that she had run away from home. She hated being locked away every day until night came. She thought her brother would have fixed their fathers foolishness, but he never did. She still loved her brother dearly but she couldn't stand being caged like an animal only ever being aloud out at night when the light from the sun had finally left the sky. All that frustration just because of her looks. She had skin as pale as the moon and expressive grey eyes, not to mention her tri colored hair of silver, blue and lilac. She actually can't say that any more as for some reason her hair has leveled out. It was now a bluish silver color with a lilac sheen in certain lighting. _

_It doesn't matter; she still despises her looks as they mark her as a child of the moon within the royal family. If she had been a normal child of the sun she wouldn't have been taken away from her brother at the age of six and she cursed Khonsu* for blessing her then playing with her. She would not be a plaything of the gods and now she lives in the desert just to get some freedom._

_Looking down she realizes that while she was off in her head ranting again she had finished patching up the thief and was back to doing nothing until her companions arrived back from their given duties. They had insisted on following her and she could do nothing to stop them, not like she tried that hard though, she thought that it would be nice to have some one to talk equally with. Unfortunately they still thought of her as the princess and she was still as alone as ever, the only difference being her freedom._

_Just then she was pulled out of her thoughts by the door moving and Jazul and Maka came in._

"_Were back my lady with some moon plums for you to feast upon." Jazul stated not looking up from where he was unpacking his bag._

"_Jazul, you know I don't like those."_

"_But you must keep up with nourishing you body will all that Khonsu provides." Maka states unpacking her own bag._

_A groan from her patient causes her two companions to freeze and alerts them to the presents of some one else in the shelter. Rolling her eyes the pale maiden pulled the covers over the thief._

"_You know you call me careless but at least I cheek the area I'm in before I relax, even a supposedly secure area like this. _

"_Your highness you can't keep bringing people into your circle whenever you please. You have a family line to honor."_

_Maka gasped as she saw who the person was. "Jazul its worse then you think. She brought Bakura here and has patched up his wounds."_

_Jazul gaped in horror as he took in that info. Then a stormy look crossed his face. "That's it princess I insist that we go home. You have had enough time to get acting like a peasant out of your system and I'm sure your brother is terribly worried about you. We understand that it has been hard on you staying in the castle after your father died but enough is enough." _

_She looked at them in disbelief, all this time she thought she was free but they just temporarily loosened her leash thinking she wasn't serious. Well she would show them. "You get mad at me for helping people in need and think I ran away for fun. You stupid ass. Well I'll tell you one thing, your not getting me back home with out a full legion of guards dragging me back kicking and screaming."_

_Both servants gaped at her outburst. "My lady you should never use such foul language. It is beneath your high standing to ever have to use that language. Why speaking thus someone might not realize what a delicate person you are and might hurt you in you week state. Your condition is delicate and we only want to see you safe."_

_That did it, she was sick and tiered of everyone thinking she was some week little twit that would faint at the sight of a spider. She was also tiered of people thinking that she was glass and she was going to let these imbeciles know that. _

"_That's it I had it with you two. Why is it that everyone thinks I'm more fragile then tissue paper*, even flowers don't get treated like me. I'm stronger in will and body then you give me credit you assholes, and yes I called you an asshole, you got a problem with it, tough because this is me as much as every other part of me is. I'm done putting up with this shit and that's why I left home not because I wanted to try my hand at acting a different. Now leave before I send you somewhere you wont like and don't come back."_

_By the end of her rant she was panting hard and was breathless. She was also a little dizzy but that would pass in a moment once her blood stopped racing and she got enough oxygen through her system. 'Note to self breath next time I go into a rant.' She thought as she watched Jazul and Maka. They looked frightened of her as they should. Her brother wasn't the only one who could control shadow magic and she would send them to the shadow realms if they did indeed pissed her off enough. _

"_But my lady-"Jazul started but was cut off by the princess._

"_No buts I said leave. NOW!" With that the both took off out the door and most likely back home._

_After they were out of sight she let out a long suffering sigh as she realized what this meant for her. She was going to have to find a new living space because she knew that as soon as they got back to the palace her brother would send troops out here for her. Oh poo, she really liked this place too. Oh well looks like she would have to find a new home again. _

_Turning around she went to get a banana out of her stash and caught sight of the bowl full of bloody water. Smile slightly she picked it up and went outside to dump it. There was no way she was going to start her search for a new home until her patient was better. She would not leave him to the guards to drag back to the palace especially sense it would be her fault that her was found. Unlike her brother she had no reason to fear this man and even if he did her wrong she wasn't someone to wish ill on her enemies and punish them. The few times she did punish someone she regretted it latter. _

_Walking back in she was startled to see her patient sitting up and glaring at her. _

"_I thought those two windbags would never but I'm curious as to why you're here. Little girls like you should be at home safe and sound. Especially noble brats." He sneered as he tried to stand up._

_That got her pissed again. Walking over she pushed at his shoulder knocking him down onto his back. Scowling down at him, she grabbed one of the bandages tightening it non to gently as she watched him wince in pain. "I would think you grateful as I could have easily left you in the water to drown or bleed out. Just so you know once your healed I'm leaving to find a new home and if you want to stay and face guards you can but don't compare me to those noble twits."_

_Walking away she got some food out to eat while he glared at her. "Like you could survive without your servants out here with you, you should have just gone home with them." _

_Not looking up at him she took her dagger and threw it at him. He jumped when he saw it coming at him but realized that her aim was way off. Still not taking his eyes off her he smirked at her as she continued to cut up some cheese and other foods. _

"_Was that suppose to scare me because it didn't work, your aim was way off."_

_Grabbing both plates she walked over. "Who said I was aiming at you?" She stated as she sat down placing his plate on the ground next to him and her dagger. He reached for his plate getting ready to ask what else could she be aiming when the words died in his throat. He froze staring wide eyed at the dagger imbedded in the head of a cobra that was right next to his hand._

_She chuckled as she saw his awed expression. "Still Think I'm a typical noble twit Bakura?"_

_He looked back up at her regaining his confident smirk. "Well you seem to have me at a disadvantage. May I inquire as to the name of my intriguing nursemaid?"_

_Grinning at him she held out her hand to shake his. "I'm called Kani—"_

"KANIKA*."

Jumping up she quickly looked around assessing the situation. She saw the full moon streaming through the window lighting up the disaster of a room. Cloths were strewn everywhere and the walls were covered in metal band posters. In one corner was a relatively clean desk with papers arranged on it and a computer softly glowing lighting up the room even more.

Looking towards her left she saw a boy kneeling on the bed beside her. He had strange purplish white hair with a bluish sheen to it and a deep tan covered his well built body. His hair was long for a boy and was pulled back into a ponytail like hers, but where hers went to just above her shoulders his was I little rats tail. He was about two feet taller then her much to her displeasure but he was a good guy even if no one but her and his sister knew that considering the bad boy act he always used.

He also wore a very feminine item around his neck. It was a choker that was made with a blue silk ribbon that clasped in the back and a silver crescent moon in the front with the symbol of Khonsu* in graved in the surface. She was grateful when his sister had finally convinced him to put it on, otherwise she would still be in there. His sister wore it many times before but she wasn't her chosen vessel for this new world, but she would have preferred her to being stuck in a guy's body. That was just, yuck, until she figured out how to materialize outside of it and watch from the sidelines. She was even happier to find she could make her body solid and visible as long as she stayed within a certain rang of him.

Taking a second look at him she didn't see the punk attitude look on his face or the friendly brotherly one he showed her and his sister. He actually looked scared and worried about something.

"Justin what's wrong, what happened?" she gently asked as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jaz is gone." He said looking so forlorn and lost.

"What do you mean Jasmine is gone? You were just downstairs celebrating her birthday with your parents and her friends. I even gave her my gift before you two went down so your parents wouldn't find out about me. So how can she be gone?"

"Mom gave her a chain belt with two eyes dangling off of each end. As soon as she put it on she passed out. Everyone panicked until she recovered but there was something wrong with her. Her eyes were cold and mad looking and she smiled maliciously, before anyone knew it she was wiping the chain at people and as soon as it wrapped around someone they started screaming until they dropped dead. When she thought she got everyone she ran from the house, I tried to follow but she disappeared. Kanika that wasn't my sister. I think she is being possessed because the eyes on it looked a lot like the eyes on those items you keep researching at my desk. Please you got to help her."

Justin's speech shocked me not only was my friend distraught but his sister was possessed by Luzige*. Why would that bastered want Jasmine? Quickly getting up she grabbed a bag and threw some papers in it along with Justin's favorite cloths, them she walked out of the room and grabbed some food and the secret stash of money that she knew his parents had just in case of emergencies.

"What are you doing?" He demanded as he followed her around the house.

"Packing. Where going to Japan."

"Why? What about my sister Kanika? We can't just leave her."

"Justin the only way we are going to be able to save your sister is in Japan. Now shut up and change into some good cloths and grab your passport because we need to get on the nearest plane possible."

"Oh…you do know I can't speak Japanese."

"Just leave that to me and get a ticket to Egypt."

"But I thought we were going to Japan?"

"We are but I need to get something from there first ok."

"Fine, whatever, but you are going to explain what's going on when we get there, got it." He huffed as he picked up the phone to buy a ticket carefully avoiding the dining room.

"Yes Justin, I will." She promised as she walked into the dining room to get rid of some unpleasant things. Calling up the shadows she thought about what was finally going into motion. After 5000 years everything was finally either going to be fixed or the world was going to be destroyed. After she was done she went back into the choker until they arrived at their destination. She just hoped Justine wouldn't blow a gasket when he found out what was happening.

That's it for chapter one. Dame this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote period. Well anyways I'm sure you are wondering what was with all the * well they are things I wanted to explain.

First Khonsu is the actual Egyptian god of the moon. Yes I did research for this story, not much outside of Yu-gi-oh but I did.

Second not sure if they had tissue paper back then but I couldn't think of anything else to compare to.

Third Kanika is actual Egyptian for Black (yes more research)

Forth I'm not good with describing preexisting symbols so if you want to see the symbol of Khonsu I will have a link on my profile as soon as I figure out how. Yes it's the actual symbol of this guy.

And finally fifth Luzige means Locust in Egyptian. Last of the out side research that I though you might want to know.

Hope you liked it and please read and review.


	2. Go To School, Beat The Bullies And A Reu

Ok second chapter up and I must apologize for something. I'm trying to keep all the facts in the story the same as the Japanese version but I just found out that the events in the Japanese one started 3000 years ago not 5000 years like in the English. So I apologize.

Also this is the longest thing that ever came out of my head ever so don't expect any updates for about two weeks at the least.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Oc's, the Choker, and the plot. The chainis a friends and he's letting me use it so it's not stolen.

"_italics" _past, dreams, memories, spirits taliking.

'talking' thoughts and talking inside head.

On to the story.

()

_Chapter 2: Go To School, Beat The Bullies And A Reunion, What's Next_

Justin didn't like this situation one bit. Kanika told him the worse he would have to do for now was to go to Egypt and navigate the harsh desert under her guidance. Well they were out of the frying pan known as the desert and into the oven known as Maximillion Pegasus Private Island. He may be young being in his late twenties but he was the frikin head of Industrial Illusions and the creator of Duel Monsters and he was no push over.

He was beginning to question Kanika's sanity at this point but the most he could do at the moment was hide where she told him to and pray no one found him. He just couldn't understand how coming here was suppose to help his sister. Then again it took him a long time to come to terms with the fact that he had a 5000 year old spirit living in him and that it was a girl. In fact he wasn't so sure he had yet to fully come to terms with that one yet.

He had to accept everything though or he may never see his sister again. Glaring at a mop he thought of a million ways to torture the asshole that kidnapped his sister if even one hair on her head is harmed when they find them.

Sighing he looked towards the door of the utility closet he was in and wondered how things were going for Kanika.

()

Kanika slipped through the halls unnoticed as she used to do in the past. She was very rusty but that didn't mean she didn't have the skill to move undetected in this time. Technology had really made people drop their guard thinking they were safe with it, but even the best security system can be infiltrated.

She grinned at that thought but quickly frowned realizing that she wasn't going to be able to get the jump on this pansy. She kept an eye on him and knew he was smart. Not only that but when he did have the Millennium Eye he probable was warned ahead of time that this would happen. Stupid eye was such a gossiper. Well there was nothing she could do about it now.

Sighing she pushed open the last door and walked into Pegasus's bed room filled with rich fabrics and an enormous canopy bed.

"Ah, so glade you could make it to my prestigious home Little Healer."

Looking quickly around the lavish room she spotted the owner of the voice sitting at a table out on his balcony sipping some alcoholic beverage. Scowling she walked over to the doorway but no further. "I assume you know why I'm here Pony Boy*? Or did you not get that info." She asked as she glared. He just kept up his nonchalant attitude and chuckled in an annoying way.

"Ah yes, the second great threat to the world. Tell me something, how many threats to the world will there be because of your time screwing up all the time? Hmm." 

She growled at him not liking his accusatory tone.

He just smiled and leaned back in his chair the perfect picture of ease. "Hit a sore spot there did I. Well I only call them as I see them."

Scoffing she leaned against the doorframe as she continued to stare him down. "What makes my time any different then yours? You all have technology that is meant for the good of people but if it gets in the wrong hands you have problems popping up everywhere also."

At that he just burst out laughing making her wish even more that she could just break his jaw with a well placed punch. "Touché you have a good point there. But I'm sure your uncomfortable sanding there. Why don't you sit down and enjoy a drink with me." He said gesturing to the vacant seat and table next to him.

"No can do Pony Boy. I still have places to be and things to do. I just stopped by to give you this." She stated as she pulled the Millennium Eye from her bag at her side. She tossed it up in the air and caught it, continuing to do this as she looked back at Pegasus. "I assume I can trust you to not lose this again?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes you can but you have been very rude you know. Coming in here and discussing business without giving me your own name." He stated and even had the audacity to pout.

"Not this time." Kanika said before catching the eye again and tossing it to him. He caught it easily in one hand before she turned to walk away. Stopping at the door leading into the rest of the mansion she turned her head and called back to him. "If I were you I would disinfect that before you put it in. Who knows where it's been and I wouldn't want to get an infection." Then she walked back through the door to the hallway with the satisfaction of seeing him shudder at that thought.

Pegasus just watched the door close and sighed to himself. He was so looking forward to a nice long chat with the girl, but she was right business before pleasure. Smiling he took another sip of his drink before placing it down and heading towards his washroom he thought there would be more chances to talk to such a charming and alluring girl*. He carefully washed the eye before placing it where it used to rest. One thing was for sure, things were going to get interesting.

()

Justin was just starting to doze when the door was suddenly ripped open. Jumping up he looked wildly around banishing the mop he had for company like a sword. He would of looked fierce if it wasn't for the mop.

"A mop, seriously Justin. Who in their right mind would be scared of a mop?"

Looking up at the voice he recognized Kanika standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. As her word registered he scowled and dropped his companion for the past two hours to the floor as he stalked over to his friend.

"Its called improvising Kanika and I didn't have much to work with considering you dragged me in here and told me to stay put. What did you expect me to do?" he asked as he glared down at his shorter friend.

Getting a mischievous look in her eyes Kanika turned away from him as she started walking away. "Honestly I thought that you would ignore me and I would have to spend another god-awful hour in this place searching for you." She said in a teasing voice.

"Hey I'm not that bad." He pouted as he followed her out to where their small boat they rented was hidden from view.

Laughing she untied the boat and hoped in after Justine glad to be leaving this hell hole. "I know you're not that bad but I just had to tease you. The look on your face just cheered me up."

Justine smiled shyly back as he started up the engine. "That bad of a confrontation?" he asked carefully as he steered the boat.

"You have no ideal. I swear that man is a completely over confident in his ability to handle anything that comes his way. I wish we didn't need him for this." She declared as she moved to the front of the boat to keep a look out for rock protruding from the water.

After stating this the rest of the ride was quiet. When they finally got to shore Justine returned the boat before heading to the airport again.

"So Kanika where do we go next?" He asked as he walked, by now Kanika had retreated into the choker.

"_We are heading to Domino city." Her voice filled his head._

"Why?"

"_Because that is where the rest of the chosen are. They are in high school and I believe the same grade as you, so you will be enrolling into Domino High and attending school with them."_

"Wait, WHAT? Why do I have to go to school? Cant we just give it to them out of school?"

"_We could but you need to keep up with your schooling until you graduate, so no trying to weasel out of this. Besides I already enrolled you online so you're out of luck."_

Grumbling Justin shoved his hands into his pockets as he sulked into the airport. He couldn't believe that even now he was being forced to go to school. Life sucked sometimes.

()

Yugi sat back in his seat as he and his friends waited for class to begin. It had been six months since the pharaoh went to the afterlife and he was kind of depressed. He was glad that his friend was with his friends and family again but didn't they declare that they wanted to be together forever*. Yugi knew he meant it but did Yami really mean it? He wouldn't have left if he did would he. He just didn't know anymore.

Since time he hadn't changed that much, his hair was still gravity deifying star shaped. The bangs still gold with the rest a rich ebony tipped in amethyst, but it had become somewhat dull. His eyes were still the beautiful amethyst color but they were no longer happy and cheerful. They now held a sorrow that his friends couldn't remove and his skin looked an unhealthy pale. It wasn't that he didn't take care of himself but the sadness inside him was so immense that it showed in his physical appearance as well. The onlt other difference was that he grew a few more inches. His friends all noticed how he was affected and tried to help but nothing worked, even Seto noticed and was worried about him. The only one not to notice was Anzu but he figured that because she wasn't a guy she didn't see it.

Shaking his head of those thought he tried to focus on what said girl had been excitedly talking about for the past ten minutes to the entire group.

Anzu had a smile spread across her face that lit the room up as she talked but surprisingly no one was listening to her. If it wasn't for Yugi she wouldn't have been part of the group anymore and everyone just couldn't understand why Yugi still thought of her as a friend. Not only did she totally disregarded the fact that Yugi had been depressed for some time now she purposely brought up Yami, the source of their diminutive friends pain, constantly. She even went so far as to say that if Yugi had thrown the match they would still have their friend with them*.

Jou just wanted to beat the shit out of the girl for making his little buddy hurt more then necessary but k new Yug would not approve. Sighing he listen to what the girl had to say.

Anzu was excited and she knew everyone else would be to. Heck anyone was excited when she had news to spread. "Did you guys hear the big news?"

"No Anzu, we didn't. Now could ya cut ta da chase, class dis about ta start." Jou* reminded the brunet girl. He was obviously pissed but the girl took no notice as she continued on.

"We have a new student coming in today and he's a foreign exchange student from America." She squealed in excitement. Jou thought she sounded like a pig when she squealed like that, but as her words sunk in everyone tensed for a second before realizing nothing special would come from it. It would just be a normal student. They weren't going to be like Ryou, the last new kid, who was possessed by a spirit out to destroy the spirit of the puzzle. It would just be a normal uninteresting person. There was nothing in the world anymore for them to be cautious about anymore and they had to keep reminding themselves that they were just normal people again.

Before Anzu could go into a speech about how it was their duty to show him around and became his friend the teacher came in and saved them by telling everyone to quiet down and get to their seats. Everyone gratefully did while Anzu pouted at being interrupted by the teacher, but she figured that she could continue where she left off after class.

The teacher walked up to the board and was just about to start with the day's lesson when they door opened a crack. He looked over and saw the new boy standing in the hall nervously. Scowling the teacher beckoned the boy in. "Don't just stand out their get in here so class can start."

The boy scowled himself and muttered something under his breath. To the teacher it sounded something along the lines that he didn't know how things worked in this school. Sighing the teacher turned to address the class. "Class I'm sure you heard that we are getting a new student thanks to Miss. Mazaki." The teacher said giving a pointed look at Anzu. She had the grace to look embarrassed at spreading rumors. "Now I would like you all to welcome Justin Shade to our class."

Yugi looked up at the new student and winced, he had the same look about him that all the school bullies did. Hunched shoulders with an imposing stance, shadowed grey eyes that warned don't mess with me or you'll get hurt, a means as a viper scowl on his face and a build to back it up. Though he had strange purplish white hair.

He would most likely come after him like all the others. Jou and Honda didn't even know that the bullying started up again and he wouldn't bother anyone with it. He probable deserved it anyway considering how much of a failure he was at keeping his friends happy. That was what Yami was good at while he just made them miserable, especially Anzu. If he handled things different during the duel Yami would still be with them but that would be selfish to keep him from his family. Yugi just couldn't see anyway to make them happy. Sighing he turned his attention back to the teacher unaware of the mess he was going to be getting into.

Justin took a seat in the back so he could keep an eye on everything and so no one notice that he wasn't paying attention.

'So any of them in this class Kanika?' he asked taking a quick scan of the class so he could determine who it was she had to confront.

Kanika came out in spirit form and looked around carefully. What she saw surprised her. Not only were a majority of them in this class but Yugi, Ryou and her cousin Seth where also here. This might be easier then she thought. Looking at Yugi she noticed that he looked like shit. Wincing she made a mental note to get the puzzle to him as soon as she could. She was sure that her brother would take good care of him. She sighed seeing as there was no sign of Marik's other vessel. Looks like she would have to give the Rod to Seth, she really wanted to have a chat with the crazy blond again though. He was so much fun and had the best strategic plans. Well there was nothing to do about it, she had to get the items to their owners before it was to late.

Turning to Justin She smiled at him before responding to his earlier question. _"There are quite a few here though some are missing we shouldn't have to work to hard in finding the others."_

Justin nodded looking around again. 'So who's the first one we have to talk to?'

Waiting a minute for the teacher to finish role call so she could get the name she finally responded his name. _"Seto Kiba is the first we are going after. I want to get my cousin done and over with. He can be such a nag."_

Justin almost choked when he heard the name. 'Are you trying to get us in trouble? Do you even know who that is?' he demanded giving a sidways glance at his transparent companion.

She just grinned like it was no big deal. _"Yep, he's the reincarnation of my cousin Seth."_

Shaking his head he turned his attention to the board. It was official, Kanika had finally gone crazy in a world she didn't fully understand. Or maybe he was the one who had finally gone crazy. Whatever the case he was sure they were going to jail soon.

Hours later school finally let out leaving Justin and Kanika in very bad moods. Anytime they even had a few minutes free from class that Anzu girl kept grabbing him and pulling him off through the halls claiming to show him around and that they would be good friends now. They were currently hiding in a tree until the school grounds cleared of most people. The plan: hope that the crazy girl left before then.

'Think she will give up?' Justin asked the floating apparition next to him.

"_No, and I would keep still. I think I hear someone coming." _She said from her spot next to the frazzled boy.

"Justin, Justin where are you? I wanted to show you around town." Anzu called looking around the school grounds for her new friend she stopped under a tree. Little did she know he was right above her.

Justin swallowed hard as he stayed perfectly still praying that she wouldn't look up. He couldn't stand the girl and he had only known her a few hours and he was pretty sure Kanika felt the same way.

After a few tense moments she shrugged her shoulder and headed off towards the front of the school muttering something about checking the front gate. After she was out of sight both the spirit and the boy let out a sigh of relief. Justin turned to his companion and gave a grim smile. 'If I hear one more word about friendship from her I think I'll puke.'

The girl shuddered at the very mention of another friendship speech. _"I doubt I can even look at that word the same way again. I took a look at that note book of hers, you know the one with the ballerina on it. She writes all of these speeches down and at least half the book is full. Talk about not having a life."_

Justin cringed at the thought of having another friendship speech thrown at him. 'Seriously what is with her, doesn't she have her own friends to torment.'

"_Apparently not. That or she is trying to get you to become one."_

He just stared at her like she was crazy to even suggest that. Shaking his head he looked away from his long time friend. 'Don't even joke about that, it will just give me nightmares.'

Grinning she held her hand out. _"Only if you give me the same courtesy."_

'Agreed.' Looking down he wondered if it was safe to leave yet. _"I would wait ten more minutes before I attempted to leave if I were you." _Kanika cautioned him. Sighing he made himself more comfortable in the tree and prayed that this wouldn't be an everyday thing.

After ten minutes he hoped down from the tree and headed out of the school grounds. He just wanted to get home and take a bubble bath, yes he likes to take bubble baths to unwind. Though the only ones who know this are his sister and Kanika. He doesn't indulge in it often but after today he really needed one.

Lost in his thought he almost missed the sounds coming from the back of the school. It sounded like some poor sap had been cornered by the school bullies. Shrugging he was about to continue on when he noticed Kanika staring in that direction with a worried expression. Frowning, he gentle tugged on her with his mind to get her to come along. When that didn't work his frown turned into a scowl. "No Kanika, we are not going to check it out, now come on." He stated aloud.

Grinning mischievously she turned her head to look at him. _"If you don't investigate it I'll just take over your body and take a look my self." _She threatened.

Freezing he shuddered, he hated the feeling of losing control over his body and when he finally gets control back he always feels odd. It's almost like he doesn't fit in his own skin anymore. Turning around he starts to walk in the direction of the noise mumbling about nosey girls always wanting to get involved in other peoples business.

Kanika just grinned in victory as she followed him. She knew that he didn't like the feel of losing control, it may have been wrong to do but she thought she recognized the cry of the victim. She just hoped she was wrong on that account.

As they reached the back of the school her worse fears were confirmed as they saw the scene in front of them. Both of their suspicions had been correct. In front of them was a group of about twelve bullies all ganging up on one kid. He was curled up in the fetal position to protect his body as well as he could from all the kicks sent his way. You couldn't see who it was with everyone crowding around him but the insults thrown at him identified who it was.

"Well Yugi buddy, why don't you try to fight back? Oh that's right because you're too weak to do anything. You think you're grand by being the champion of Duel Monsters but you are still just a weak punk who will never amount to anything without his friends there to save him." One of the bullies taunted while kicking him hard enough that you could hear something snap.

Kanika was furious, she could feel the rage in her rising at seeing such an inexcusable act done to anyone, let alone poor Yugi. She wanted to do something to make those boys suffer for hurting kind, innocent, gentle Yugi. She could feel the shadows starting to rise in response to her anger and that was not good for anyone.

"_Justin…I-I can't." _Her pained voice reached his ears and knew what was happening.

'Don't worry, I got it.' He threw out before rushing at the people in front of them ready to raise some hell. Normally he would have gone about this a different way, but with the threat of shadows breaking loose he had to do something quick.

One of the bullies leaned over to lift Yugi by his hair to punch him in the face. Before he even touched the boy the next thing he knew was that he was crashing into his friend across from the diminutive boy. This startled the whole group as they paused what they were doing to figure out what happened. Standing where their friend was just moments ago was the strange new kid crouching in a way that suggested that he threw something heavier than himself over his shoulder.

The leader of the group step forward to confront the boy in front of him, Justin just straightened himself as he glared at the lowlife. The look in his eyes was so familiar with the one that Yugi used to have when dealing with them that many of the bullies backed up in fear. Their leader was the only one who didn't seam fazed at all.

"Get out of here Shade if you know what's good for you." He said with a sneer to the shorter boy.

Searching his brain for a name to this guy Justin stayed where he was. "What Ushyou*, don't like it when someone stands up to you? What you gona do about it, beat me up like your doing to that kid there. If ya try that I assure you that you'll have a lot more difficulties with me. So why don't we settle this with a competition. You win I leave you guy to do what you were doing, I win you leave the kid and me alone, got it." He smirked hopping the guy would take the bait. Justin could take them all on but he really didn't want to have Kanika patch him up again.

Unfortunately Ushyou wasn't that easy to bait. "You think I'm stupid or something. I don't play games anymore you little snot."

Scowling Justin couldn't believe how stupid this guy was. "Hey stupid I said competition not game you illiterate fool. As in me and you fight one on one. Now what do you say?"

Ushyou thought about this for a moment. It wasn't like last time where Yugi pulled some mental psychalamagy* crap on him. Plus if it looked like he was about to lose he would just call in one of his guys to finish the American brat off. Grinning he looked at the kid. "Alright Shade we'll do things your way, but I hope your ready for a world of hurt."

Smirking Justin crouched into his own fighting stance. "Funny I was going to ask you the same thing." With that he launched himself at the thug.

Ushyou easily dodged it while knocking his opponent to the side. Justin fell hard to the ground in a way that would make anyone pass out from the pain. Ushyou laughed as he turned his back on the boy to address his crew. "Looks like the American didn't have much bite to him after all." Everyone laughed at this, no one was stupid enough to go after their leader because if he got his hands on you he could take you down in one hit. Ushyou suddenly stopped laughing as pain filled his side and gasped at the feeling running through his body. Turning around his face came in contact with a fist, he could hear the bones in his nose crack and feel the blood start to rush down his face indicating it was broken. Stumbling back and grasping his nose he looked in shock as the American brat stood there bringing his fist back close to his body and sporting an amused grin like he thought something was funny.

"You know you should never turn your back on your enemy. That's rule number one when fighting, though I got to say I could probably get away with breaking that rule if that was the best you had."

Ushyou was mad now and charged the boy intending to crush him into the wall behind him. Justin stood his ground waiting until the last moment to move. When it looked like Ushyou was about to grab him Justin grabbed his arms simultaneously pushing them harmlessly aside and using them to pull himself up and over the thug. Ushyou not expecting this had no way of stopping himself as he ran face first into the wall.

Flipping in the air Justin landed gracefully on both feet and just chuckled at the sight before him. "What's the matter Ushyou, can't catch little old me?"

Growling, Ushyou righted himself and signaled to someone with his hand. Even though no one moved Justin was weary. _"He's about to pull something d-dirty."_

'Yeah I know. How are you though, the shadows giving you too much trouble?'

"_Just end this soon please. I don't think that I can hold them back much longer."_ She said easily but the pain was evident in her voice.

Ushyou charged him again which he dodged easily but as he came to a stop strong arms wrapped around him. Shocked Justin looked up into the face of one of his opponents henchmen. Cursing, he turned to see Ushyou running at him with his fist raised and ready to strike. He closed his eyes and braced himself for impact but it never came. Opening his eyes he realized the guy behind him had let go and was backing up from him as shadows danced around them. Kanika finally lost control of them when Ushyou started to cheat in their agreement and that meant they were fair game for the shadows.

Ushyou backed up at the sight of the shadows rushing towards him. If he had known that this kid could do the same thing as Yugi used to be able to he would have just beat the kid up and be done with it.

"_Ushyou-san*, now why did you have to go and do a little thing like that?" _An eerie feminine yet malicious voice asked. Shocked he looked up from the shadows slowly surrounding him to look towards the source of that voice. There a girl stood that could have easily passed as the American's sister, she even wore the same school uniform he did. The only thing that let him know she wasn't human besides her voice was her eyes. They were pitch black and no light shined from them. In fact it was like those eyes were a black hole sucking his soul in.

When she saw that she had his attention she smiled and sashayed over to him. _"It wasn't very nice of you to cheat Ushyou-san." _She stated with a pout as she put her hand on his face gentle rubbing it before smirking as she stepped back. _"The shadows hate it when someone tries to cheat on them. Now you must pay the price, but I'm sure you know all about that from your last encounter with the shadows."_

With that all the thugs were engulfed in the shadows as they screamed in terror. After a few moments the shadows retreated leaving the empty shells of their victims behind.

As they drained out of Kanika she swayed with the strain of using them. If it weren't for Justin rushing over to hold her up she would have probably collapsed on to the ground right then and there. Opening her now grey eyes she looked up at Justin and gave him a grateful smile. "Everyone still alive?"

Helping her sit down he nodded affirmative. "Yes though I'm sure they will be heading to the happy house. You sure your ok Kanika?"

She just smiled as she reached into his bag. "You know I'm fine, now help me tend to Yugi over there."

He did as she told him and they started bandaging the boy as best they could with the first aid kit he always kept in his bag. "He's going to need to go to a hospital, he has at least two cracked ribs and a sprained wrist."

"I know Justin but we can't bring him there ourselves. We are just going to have to find one of his friends and explain what happened, or more like you are going to have to."

"Yeah, yeah. I just hope his friends don't come after me first."

As they finished up bandaging the poor boy Justin asked about something that had been bothering him for the past hour. "Kanika why did you get so enraged when you saw Yugi getting beat up? I know you don't like to see that but the only time you ever got mad enough to lose control of the shadows was when either me of Jasmine were in trouble."

She froze while putting the supplies away. Not looking up she sighed knowing that she wasn't going to be able to get out of this. "Can we talk about this later Justin? I'll tell you that I know Yugi from somewhere right know but it's a long story and we need to get him to his friends quickly."

Shrugging he picked the boy up and started walking away from the school. She would tell him when she was ready and he wouldn't push her. From what she told him of her past already he knew she had a harsh life and that there were things that would hard for her to talk about and even some she would never talk about. The best thing to do in those cases would be to let them tell you in their own time.

'So where am I taking him?' he asked in his head knowing that she went back into the choker.

Surprisingly a backpack was gentle put on the boy in his arms. Looking to the side he saw Kanika take the lead walking down the road. Shaking his head Justin just followed knowing she probably just wanted to enjoy the fresh air. After she turned solid the first time she refused to move from his open window for hours, even when a thunderstorm rolled in she just sat there taking it all in.

They walked for about fifteen minute before she disappeared all of a sudden. Confused he was about to ask what was up when a jolt of pain shot through his body radiating from the back of his head. It hurt worse then when he fought Ushyou meaning this person was a real fighter. Turning quickly he saw the loud mouth of the class Jonouchi standing there looking pissed. Before Justin could ask what his problem was he attacked his again.

"What did ya do ta Yugi ya punk?" He demanded as Justin dodged this time. No one hurts his little buddy and get away with it. Charging again he was surprised when a foot landed on his head and he went face first into the ground below.

Justin in the mean time used that to his advantage ad landed on the top of the fence next to him so he would be out of the guys reach. He watched as Jonouchi picked himself up and turn to growl at him. "Git down here and fight like a man ya chicken."

Ignoring the insult Justin tilted his head to the side as he looked down at the fuming boy. "Are you a friend of his?"

Jou just fumed down below. This guy had hurt Yugi and he was about to find out why that was a very bad idea. "Of course I am ya twit, now get down here and fight some body ya own size."

Justine grinned as he hoped down. "Oh good I was looking for one of you. You see I found him being harassed by some bullies and scared them off but he needs to go to the hospital. He has some fractured ribs and a sprained wrist along with multiple cuts and bruises. I patched him up as well as I could but I can't help everything, I also don't know where the hospital is and I'm still learning your written language so I wouldn't be able to fill in the admittance form, nor would I know all the information for that. So I'm glad I found someone who knew him before having to wonder all over this city."

Jou just stared at the guy before him letting his guard down. This guy stuck his neck out for Yugi when he didn't even know him. That just sounded fishy to him. "How do I know dat ya didn't just beat him up ya self?"

Raising an eyebrow Justin regarded to blond before him. "Do bullies in this area usually patch up their victims and go looking for their friends to get them medical treatment."

"For all I know ya could be some freaky, obsessive rapist." Jou exclaimed accusingly.

Justin just sputtered and nearly dropped Yugi in the process. "Where in hell would get an idea like THAT? That is just sick and wrong. If I did something like that I would never be able to look at my sister the same way you moron."

"If ya have a sister why aint she in school?"

Justin cursed under his breath for letting that slip. He was just used to putting people straight with that back home when they accused him of something he disagreed with. He swore Kanika's MPD* was starting to effect him as well. "Do you want your friend back or not? If not I'll go and find one of his friends that actually care about him."

With that Jou rushed up and snatched his little buddy from Justin's arms before running away. Grumbling Justin continued on his way home. _"You can't get mad at him Justin, you would be the same way if you had any close friend. In fact you would be the same way with Jaz."_

'Don't mean I have to like being accused of being a rapist.'

"_Lets just go home and sleep until tonight. Then we'll go to Kiba corp."_

Groaning he headed home to their apartment to get some sleep before they went on another parody of Mission Impossible.

()

Yugi woke up at home with bandages covering him. He winced as he sat up not realizing that they had beaten him up that much, anytime he moved his body protested in pain. Looking around he saw Jou sleeping in a chair next to the bed using the bed as a pillow. Yugi carefully crawled over to his friend and gentle shook him awake. Bleary honey colored eyes looked unseeingly until they focused. As they did the owner of said eyes jumped up excitedly.

"Yug ya ok little buddy?"

"Yeah I am, sorry for troubling you Jou." He felt guilty that Jou had to find him and bring him to the hospital. There was no way Jou could have bandaged his wrist and he was sure a couple of his ribs were cracked.

"Don't ya worry, when I get inta school tamarra I sent da new kid straight. He wont be messing with ya anymore." Jou stated getting a look on his face he usually reserved for when Honda or Otogi hit on his sister.

Yugi looked at his friend confused. "What does Shade-san have to do with anything?"

"Wht he's da one dat beat ya up aint he?"

"No Jou, I didn't even know he got involved. I'll have to thank him."

Jou started pulling his hair and spazing out in a very Jou like manner. "You alright Jou?"

"No I'm not alright, I just accused da guy dat saved ya of being a rapist. I can't believe what an idiot I am."

Yugi just laughed as his friend ran around his room grabbing his backpack and coat muttering about tracking the guy down and apologizing. After a few minutes he ran out the door calling out that he would see him tomorrow after school.

Sighing Yugi grabbed his backpack planning to get some school work done. He might be hurt but he was still going to school tomorrow even if his friends didn't like it. It wasn't like he got injured to the point he couldn't move.

While rummaging around in his bag his hand brushed up against something he didn't recognize, it felt like a chain of some sort. Wrapping his hand around it he pulled it out to see what it was.

He wished he didn't as it turned out to be an exact replica of the Puzzle he used to carry everywhere. Why did someone do something this cruel to him, he had enough problems getting over that time of his life without someone making it any harder. He started crying as he raised his hand to throw it to some dark corner of his room.

"_Aibou?"_

Yugi stopped moving as that one word penetrated his mind. It couldn't be real for he saw him off to the after life, but it sounded so real.

"_Yugi, aibou its rally me. I don't know how but I'm here."_

"Yami?" his eyes widened with the implication of what this meant. Crying again he brought the puzzle to his chest in a hug not daring to believe it just yet. "Yami is that really you."

"_Yes little one but I don't understand how. Aibou why are you crying?"_

By this time Yugi had let the dams lose and was outright bawling. When Yami started talking again he felt the familiar warmth that made up the other ones presence fill him again. It really was Yami and that meant that this was the real Puzzle he was holding, he had his Yami back. He felt the other materialize next to him and tried to quickly pull the blankets up over his body but he knew he was too late when he heard the gasp his companion let out.

"_Who did this to you aibou, who hurt you this bad?"_ Yami asked as he gentle wrapped his arms around his little one, but his voice was full of anger and a promise that whoever did would not live to see the next sunrise.

It was at this time that Yugi remembered that Yami had chosen to leave. He had left all he had here for the life he once had even after he said he never wanted to leave. Throwing the Puzzle to the ground he turned on Yami. "Why do you care, you left all that concerned this world behind when you chose to go to the after life so why should I tell you. It's not like you care or anything so why should I tell you."

"_Aibou."_

"Don't, you don't care, you never did otherwise you would have stayed instead of going after you told me that you wanted to stay here forever*. You would have stayed but no, you had to go back to them didn't you, I was just an annoyance to you the whole time wasn't I. That's why you left, it was because I did something wrong didn't I, didn't I."

Yami watched in shock as his little one broke down in front of him. He didn't know how long he was lost in the dark this time but he could tell it had been some time. There were slight differences in Yugi not to mention that this break down seems to have been building up for some tome now. He just wrapped his arms around the little one in front of him trying to give as much comfort as he could. _"Little one I did not willingly leave you and I'm sorry for however long I've been away but something compelled me to go through the door I swear. That's the last thing I remember before darkness surrounded me again until I heard you crying just now. I know you might not believe me but I would never leave you willingly Yugi. I'm sorry little one."_

Yugi could hear and feel the sincerity in Yami's voice and he started crying again, but this time in relief. Yami didn't leave because he wanted to, he didn't leave because of something he did, he left because something compelled his to and with all the shit they had been through in the past this was believable. Pulse when he thought about what Yami said it sounded like he never really left, more like he went back to the Puzzle like before he solved it. "Yami." He just cried as he curled up into his transparent friends hold. Reaching over the side of the bed his hand found the chain of the Puzzle and brought it up to hold safely to his chest curling up around it. He didn't want to take the chance that someone would take him away again. As he continued to cry Yami stayed with him speaking soothing words to him until he fell asleep.

Yami just looked down at his aibou as the tears continued to fall even in his sleep. 'Yugi I don't know what happened but I will never willingly leave you ever unless you want me to. Hopefully you can catch me up on what has happened while I was gone tomorrow, but don't worry I'll be here when you wake up.'

With that Yami used some shadow magic to turn the lights out. He leaned over Yugi one last time giving him a kiss on the forehead before settling down next to the one who unknowingly held his heart.

()

Ok * note time first one I don't like Pegasus so if you like him I'm sorry.

Second note yes I made him into a bit of a pervert but I can so see that going through his mind.

Third Yugi is referring to scene in the series. I don't know what episode it is but if I find out I'll let you know.

Forth I used to like Anzu in the beginning but as the series progressed it seamed like she was to hung up on Yami and that she stopped really regarding her friends too much, even Yugi so I'm sorry if you like her but she is a bitch in this story.

Five Jou as I know him has a Brooklyn accent and I'm trying my best to portray that. Please let me know if I fail or succeed please.

Six Ushyou is from season 0, I haven't watched season 0 but I saw this bit from it and I needed a bully so I thought I would make a little tribute to season 0 with him.

Seven psychalamagy is Psychology. It just seemed to me that Ushyou isn't that smart so he calls it that since he dosnt pay attention in school.

Eight I think I used this suffix right if I didn't I'm sorry.

Nine MPD is multiple personality disorder. Neither of them have it, its just Kanika past has made her they way she is and hanging around her has affected Justin. Justin referse to the fact that he was actually somewhat nice to Jou compared to what he usually would do.

And ten referring to that scene again.


	3. Stubborn Cousins and Painful Burdens

Alright first before I forget the scene reference in the last chapter is from Episode 52 Japanese version.

Also so sorry for taking so long to update. College and other stuff has gotten in the way and I don't know when the next chapter will be up. You don't want to know how many times I rewrote the flash back scene because it seamed like I was making Seth to nice. Still think he is but I finally said enough and went with this.

SHOUT OUT TIME.

First off Mecan you know already how I appreciate this and hopefully we can hange out again sometime soon. Second is mewstar0013 sorry for not updating in a while but here it is and I will finish this.

DE\ISCLAIMER: I own nothing Yugioh related.

_Chapter 3: Stubborn Cousins and Painful Burdens. _

It was late at around ten o'clock at night as they slipped into the Kaiba mansion. Kanika had to keep Justin with her at all times in this place. Unlike Pegasus's place, Seto Kaiba was not a pushover. He had guards constantly patrolling the grounds and buildings to the point that they checked every bathroom stall and broom closet. That meant that she couldn't just leave him in a convenient place until she was done with her business. He would also have to stay out in the hall or something when she found Seto since they had class together and she wasn't about to risk her friends life with her hot headed reincarnated cousin. She wished that part of him didn't get reincarnated but grudgingly agreed with herself that he wouldn't be himself if he wasn't like that.

"Kanika are you sure that he's the only one who can use it? Isn't there someone else you could give it to?" Justine asked worriedly from behind her. They had just nearly been caught for the third time that night and he didn't feel like finding out what the punishment was for those who trespassed here was. Kanika assured him that they were safe and weren't even close to being caught but he disagreed.

Glancing back Kanika ushered Justine up to her side so she could whisper to him. "There is someone else but I don't know where he is anymore. I was hoping that he had decided to stay and go to school with the others but he was no where in sight. So that leaves use with Seto as the only one to take up the Rod. If we didn't need someone to wield the rod or if we could use someone else I would take that option over dealing with egotistical bastards, but we cant, we have to use the people who represent or carry the people who were involved in the original conflict."

Justine thought about this for a minute until everything she said sunk in. Something Kanika said disturbed him and it wasn't the part about the past or Seto. "Kanika have you been using my computer to keep track of these people?"

She just looked away from Justine as they continued down the hall. "Maybe."

Justine looked shocked, all those times she had been up late working on the computer stating she was doing important work she was just stalking people, prying into their lives learning who knows what about them. "Kanika that's wrong. I'm not sure about your time but you can't go stalking people in this one."

"Oh lighten up Justin. It's not like I did it for myself. I did it because of the stupid things me and others did in the past put the world in danger and I knew someday it would have to be resolved or the world would either be constantly imbalanced as it is know or it would drop into darkness. Do you want either or to happen?"

Justin stayed silent at that, satisfied that she got her point across she moved quickly down the hall with him right behind her. After about ten minutes they came to a door that was open lightly. She quickly motioned for Justin to hide behind the statue by the door. When he got settled and she was satisfied that he couldn't be seen she pushed the door open.

Seto just continued working on his computer as she sat on the couch behind him. He thought it was his brother Mokuba, which wasn't uncommon as his brother would wait until he was done with whatever he was working on before he spoke up. So he continued working. Kanika just smiled as she relaxed on the couch watching him. He looked almost identical to her cousin from the past and acted so much like him. He was still a stubborn, prideful, workaholic. Thinking back she remembered when she first met him.

_She was moping again in her corner as the door opened and someone came in with that nights moon blessed food. She didn't care anymore, even if Toknar called the guards in to help him she was not going to eat another moon plum. That man was deft to her words and no matter how many time she said she hated the plums he kept bringing only them insisting that they were her favorite. Like she didn't know what she liked and didn't like._

_Hearing him walk closer she did her best impression of a cat hissing and pulled the blanket tighter around herself. He stopped about a foot in front of her and just stood there. After a few moments of nothing happening she got curious, usually by now the blanket would be ripped from her and she would be dragged over to the table to be forced feed those awful plums. As she contemplated what to do he spoke up._

"_Your highness you might want to come out and eat your dinner before it gets cold. Your brother and father would be very displeased with me if you were uncomfortable for even a moment." _

_That shocked her, this person didn't sound like Toknar, and did he mention something about food getting cold. Curiously, she peeked an eye out to see who was there while maintaining the glare she always gave Toknar. The boy standing before her was not Toknar, for one he was much younger then the old geezer, probable only a year or two older then her and her brother. He also didn't have that lecherous grin that the other man had._

_Looking down he raised an eyebrow at her and held out a hand to her to help her up. She didn't realize this and hissed again at him thinking he wanted her blanket. His frown deepened at that as he continued to look down at her. "I'm sorry if you don't like what I brought for you to eat. Your previous diet was unbalanced and unsuitable for you. I understand that you love plums but you can't eat those all the time."_

_That got to her. Standing up with the blanket still clutched around her she stuck her hand out from between the folds and poked him in the chest. "You listen here and you listen good you over glorified lecher. I've told your boss and I'll tell you this now. I HATE plums and I would rather STARVE then eat another one so you can just go to hell for all I care."_

_The boy just looked shocked at her little outburst, she guessed that the others hadn't told him of her defiant attitude. Then he shocked her by what he said next._

"_I apologize for getting my information wrong on you, the notes form Toknar, your previous caretaker, stated that you liked moon plums and wouldn't eat anything else."_

_She was surprised when she realized that he was telling her the truth. Giving him a wary look she inched around him to see her dinner steaming slightly on the table.*In place of the moon plums and plum juice there was a plate of steamed vegetables with some chesses and some sort of meat, there was even a glass of milk. She looked on in delight as she sat down to eat dropping the blanket from her form. She hadn't had anything like this since before she found out she was a daughter of the moon. She disregarded the boy as she ate forgetting that her blanket was on the floor leaving her defenseless._

_After she had finished her meal within ten minutes flat she sat back with a contented sigh before she noticed he was staring at her in an odd way. "What, do i have something on my face?" She asked as she grabbed the napkin to scrub her face._

_Snapping out of it the boy shook his head as he came over to her and removed the napkin from her hands. "No, that wasn't it. I just have never seen someone eat their food quiet like you did. You must have really enjoyed it." He said as he started collecting utensils. _

_She blinked up at him owlishly before laughing and rubbing the back of her head a little sheepishly. "Yeah well I've wanted a meal like that for a while now." She stated then got up and started helping him clean up. In no time they had the table cleared and clean of food. "So what is your name? You're obviously new to the palace right." She asked as he hefted up the plates. _

_He looked towards her as he started for the door. "Seth and yes I'm new. I will be seeing you tomorrow night as well. Until then good night." He said as he headed for the door. Realizing that he was leaving she became a little anxious and she looked for anything that would stop him. He was nice unlike everyone else she had come in contact with in this room._

_Coming upon an ideal she ran to him and grabbed his sleeve. "Wait. When you come back tomorrow could you bring me a book from the library?" She asked when he looked back at her and then down at her hand, her face flushed with embarrassment and she dropped her hold on him. "It doesn't have to be anything specific its just I haven't read anything in a while and it gets boring in here."_

_Realization settled in as Seth stared at her. None of her care takers had ever listened to her really and she was practically a prisoner down here with nothing to do. Seth gave her a gentle smile and nodded. "I'll bring a couple of book for you if that's alright princess."_

_She looked up and beamed at him, quite a difference from when he first walked in here with her hissing at him like a cat. He left her after that and she waited patiently for the next day to come. _

Kanika remembered the next day when he returned with five books for her. She tried reading them and then asked him if he could get her some easier books to read. When he asked what the problem was and she told him she couldn't understand any of it, the look of shock on his face was priceless. Apparently her caretakers were supposed to be teaching her but since she was never going to be apart of real society they figured they would just leave her be. Seth fixed that and even got permission to let her out at night eventually. It was funny how at first he would stay with her in the early hours of the night studying and helping her when she needed it. She told him all the time the he worked too much and should relax once in a while. In response he would just send her a withering look. It was probably three years after she first meat him that she found out he was her cousin but she never told anyone.

She picked up a book from the table while looking at him as he worked away into the late hours of the night. Smiling to her self she realized it was just like old times as she stuck her nose in the book reading about different computer programming. She started to doze as she listened to him typing away rapidly on his keyboard.

She didn't hear him stop or turn around, but she did hear him when he spotted her. "Who the hell are you?" Snapping awake she looked up to see him staring at her from his computer desk. She grinned as she stood up and walked to him. Stopping in front of him she gave a flourished bow before straightening up to address him.

"Hello Seth, who I am is of no importance. You don't remember me but I remember you and I know you don't believe in reincarnation but you have a pivotal role to play in an upcoming war." At this point she reached into her bag and pulls out the Millennium Rod. She holds it out to him waiting for him to take it. "Will you take your rightful place and fight in the war to save the world from the darkness once again?"

He stared at her as he leaned back in his chair, his face completely blank. She thought for a moment that he was seriously considering it until he turned his head to the side and scoffed at her. She looked at him shocked; he scoffed at her, HER, his cousin. Then her mouth dropped open at what he said next. "Look woman I don't know who you are but I can tell you you're outdated. I already had some one try that on me and it didn't work then, it sure as hell isn't going to work now. I don't know what you're trying to sell but if you don't get out now I will call my guards on you."

As he started talking in his cocky condescending way the shock slowly wore off and anger started to replace the feeling. Kanika couldn't believe her cousin was this bad, she couldn't remember him being this stubborn in her life. She stared to shake and her grip on the rod tightened until her knuckles were white.

Finally her temper snapped. She raised her hand with the rod in it and hit him over the head with it. "You are so full of yourself thinking you know everything, but you don't." Thwack. "Do you always have to be so serious and suspicious, live a little and take a chance." Thwack. Thwack. "You have not changed one bit in 5000 years you stubborn pig mule." Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. "You know what I don't need you. I've got someone better in mind that can take you place YA BIG PANSY." Thwack. After her yelling and hitting rant she tuned on her heal stalking out of the room and leaving an unconscious Seto Kiba behind.

()

Justin grumbled as he shifted where he was hiding as another guard walked by. What was taking Kanika so long in there? Looking down at his watch it read one o'clock AM meaning she had been in there for three hours already. The most frustrating thing was he couldn't hear anything they were saying. Wait he took that back, he could hear murmuring threw the door now. He still couldn't hear exactly what was being said but if they were finally talking it meant that they could get out of here soon. He jumped at the first shout getting ready to run in and help his heart sister when he realized that it was her shouting and she did not sound happy.

After a few minute the doors flung open and Justin jumped again as Kanika stormed out. Seeing her leave down the hall he scrambled to catch up. "That bad?" He asked when he caught up to her. She shot him a glare before taking a breath and sighing.

There was no reason to take out her anger on Justin. He didn't do anything wrong and he was just concerned for her. "Yes that bad. He wouldn't even take the thing the stubborn pig headed fool. I mean I knew he was stubborn but he's gotten worse since I knew him." She stated as they climbed into a window that one of the maids left open. Justin held off saying anything else until they were across the yard and out on the street threw the hedge.

"So he didn't take it…what now?" he asked as they walked to the hotel they were staying in until they found an apartment. It was pretty seedy but anything of worth that he had was always on him and they wanted to save their money for more important things.

"We look for Malik Ishtar and deal with a crazy blond psychotic mercenary." She said as they walked into the motel and headed for the stairs. They learned the first day that that the elevator was fritzy the hard way.

Justin ran to catch up with her after he stopped at what she said. When he caught up he grabbed her arm to stop her right in front of their door. "What do you mean crazy psychotic mercenary?" he demanded in a shrill whisper.

She looked around for a moment then sighed. Looking at Justin she shook her head and looked away. "Not out here, I'll tell you when we get inside." Wondering what got her so on edge he looked around and noticed barely cracked doors of their neighbors eavesdropping. Scowling he reached into his pocket for his keys and grumbled as he shoved them into the lock. Seriously didn't people have better things to do with their lives then to stick their noses into others?

After the door was open and they were in their room he turned to her and raised an eyebrow at her. "Well?" he asked. She waved at him to hold on a minute and then waved again sending the whole place into darkness before it lit up again. "Kanika you're avoiding the subject. You could have easily told me in my head without people knowing."

Kanika sighed again as she sat down on the bed looking at the floor. "Yes I know but…" She paused for a moment then she then looked up at him patting the spot next to him indicating for him to sit also. When he settled down next to her she continued with another sigh. "This is kinda hard to bring up for me Justin and has to do with Yugi also." She plopped back laying on the bed and sighed again. Justin realized that this was hard for her. She wasn't some sensitive girl to sigh at every little thing and that was like the third or fourth sigh since she started and he knew she was just beginning.

She looked over to him and pulled him down to lay beside her before she continued again. "Well you already know that we are trying to find the incarnations of the old wielders of the millennium items. Well that's not entirely true. You see in some of the items spirits reside in them like I do the choker. But the vessels they inhabit are reincarnations of people who they were close with that were involved in the whole incident back then. They were….they were killed in brutal ways but they don't remember that. In fact they don't remember anything about their time back then, and the spirits…they don't remember anything either. Well that's not true now but they still don't know the whole truth. They don't remember their hikaris and they don't remember each other in any good light. Luzige used his millennium items power to repeatedly break their memories until they were such a jumbled mess that even my powers can't fix them. They can only heal naturally now and once someone thinks they remember something they don't try to analyze it deeper." Kanika looked up at the ceiling remembering when she tried to help them before they all got sucked into the items. She had been repelled so hard that she was pulled into her item to escape injury herself.

She turned to look at Justin and smiled as she remembered the crazy blond mercenary. "Then there was Marik. He never had a stable mind to begin with because of his past but Luzige decided not to destroy his mind. He was sent into his item as he was and I'm sure all those centuries locked up in there with no one to talk to drove him so mad he doesn't remember anything. Much the way Luzige wanted it to turn out." Now that she thought back on what really happened on that day all those years ago it could explain why her cousin is like he is today. "But that's what I meant by crazy blond mercenary, he's not all there. It's sad for me because I remember them all but they don't remember me and we were all so close." She closes her eyes and feels the tears she has been trying to hold back for years finally break free. But then she feels two arms surround her and pull her in for a hug.

Justin seeing the tears fall down her face wraps his arms around her and pulls her in for a hug. "It's alright. You can cry now. It's alright." He whispers and it's like those words broke some spell or something because she starts bawling her eyes out for what she's worth. It then hits Justin that she has always been the strong one, always keeping her problems to herself so she can help others. She had helped him and his sister more times then he could count while all theses years she had no one. She had even told them that past vessels thought that they were going mad and ended up in mental ward because of her. After that she had stayed quiet observing the events of the world silently through the eyes of her host. That is until she and Justin met, but that had been an accident on her account. Even having him and his sister she kept everything bottles up so she wouldn't upset them. It was then that he swore that he would do everything in his power to help her from now on even if it was just being a shoulder she could cry on.

After a few moments he realized that she had stopped crying. Looking down he saw her breathing slow and evenly with her eyes closed, she had fallen asleep. Smiling he picked her up and got her settled in her own bed then kissed her fore head. He got up and stretched before looking at the clock, 3 AM. Well looked like he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. School tomorrow was going to be a bitch. Yawning he got into his bed and thought about his two sisters and how he was going to everything he could from now on to save and protect them before he drifted off to dream land. He had some weird dreams that night.

()

Elsewhere across town a young girl with scraggily waist length pig tails was crying. She was dirty and unkept as she hid in an ally way drenched in blood. Around her lay the drained bodies of three thugs. She couldn't remember anything, not how she got there, not where she was, nor how those people got the way they were. Last thing she remembered was her birthday party with everyone there to celebrate with her.

"Justin, Kanika where are you?" She cried even harder into her knees as malicious laughter filled her head.

()

Note* time.

Fist and only this chapter is about the food. I don't really know what they would eat and for once I'm too lazy to look it up.

See you next time.


End file.
